Finally
by amber2
Summary: Relena And Heero spend the afternoon together


Finally  
By Amber  
  
All characters belong to GW and I wont make a penny from this I as usual will put them back safe and sound when I'm done.  
  
  
Relena Darlian strode quickly from her office.   
  
" Mrs. Carnes please cancel my appointments for the rest of the day."  
  
And without waiting for acknowledgement she turned back entered her office and slammed the door. Mrs. Carnes blinked several times when suddenly the door jerked open again.   
  
Startled she jumped, " O and send Colonel Heero Yuy straight in when he gets here please."  
Relena studied Mrs. Carnes slack jawed look and smiled sympathetically; "once he's arrived you can call it a day."  
  
With that the door slammed closed for the second time that day. Mrs. Carnes sat there stunned, cancel her appointments for the rest of the day she silently mouthed. Baffled she shook her head sighing she was going to be at it for a while so she might as well get started.   
  
She had just finished when Col. Yuy stalked in stopping in front of her desk he stood there silently staring. Unnerved her throat tightened, she had been dealing with Heero Yuy for two years now and she still couldn't convince herself to not be intimidated by a boy old enough to be her son.   
  
She swallowed shakily her voice came out in a croak,clearing her throat she tried again,   
"you can go right in Colonel Yuy the Foreign Minister is expecting you." Nodding he shifted the box in his hand and silently stepped around the desk entering the inner office.   
  
She turned back opening the bottom drawer to get her purse, " O Heero, I'm so excited I didn't think this day would ever get here." Sucking in a breath Mrs. Carnes swung her chair to face the office door as it closed only to slam her leg into the drawer she had opened to extract her purse.Hunching over she massaged the abused area mentally chanting I don't want to know, I don't want to know.   
  
"Uhh Mrs. C?" Startled she jerked up, slamming her elbow on the desk grabbing it she moaned the pain in her leg temporarily forgotten for the one in her elbow.  
  
"Uh Mrs. C? Hey I'm like so sorry are you ok? "  
  
Pushing aside mortification she cracked an eye open in resignation, she knew that voice.   
  
"Col.Maxwell she said faintly I'm all right how can I help you? "  
  
Duo looked uncertain," well I had an appointment with Miss Relena...." He said trailing off, as he looked at his watch then down at the secretary's preparations to leave.   
  
Mrs.Carnes nodded jerkily, "I left a message your office said you were unavailable the Minister had a pressing engagement and she will have to reschedule it with you. "  
  
Duo's eyebrows raised in surprise." Ok Mrs. C no sweat. "  
  
With that she winced as she stood," if you'll excuse me I'll go ahead and leave I'm she said with difficulty suddenly not feeling very well. "  
  
Duo nodded," of course here let me help. "  
  
" No!! No that is very kind of you" she said making the effort to calm her voice "I will be fine really." Nodding warily, he walked with her to the door opening it for her then slowly closing it he looked around perplexed.   
  
" What is going on around here? First Heero disappears now Relena? "  
  
As quiet settled over the office Duo could hear the faint murmur of voices behind the door he grinned wickedly he knew that voice anywhere haaaha busted. Almost bouncing over to the closed door, he leaned in closer to the wood to listen.   
  
"Ahh Heero you are so sweet,I looked everywhere but couldn't find any you are truly amazing. "  
  
" Relena this really isn't a good time for this anyone could come in. "  
  
" Please Heero this is the only place we can guarantee not being interrupted. Noin and Milliardo are at home, you have a roommate. " No her voice turned resolute this is the only way we can finally do this. " Duo's eyes grew wide.   
  
Heero sighed, "alright Relena get all this off. " Duo snorted clamping a hand over his mouth it grew silent and all Duo heard were sounds of someone breathing heavy. He pressed his ear closer to the door.  
  
Relena burst out frustrated, "Heero I can't get this off. "  
  
" All right Relena calm down this takes patience slow down. " Duo leaned away from the door laughing silently Ooo the fun I can have tormenting him with this. So involved with his ease dropping he never heard the door open and close quietly. Which is why when the hand landed on his shoulder he almost went through the roof. He stiffened then spun around seeing Wufei he slumped.   
  
" Don't do that Wu-man he whispered."  
  
Wufei's gazed traveled suspiciously over Duo," what are you doing Maxwell you've been gone for two hours? "  
  
Duo smiled weakly,"I have an appointment with ojousan ?? "  
  
Wufei scowled,"that was an hour ago I'm sure even Mrs.Carnes has enough intelligence to tell you face to face about a cancelled appointment."  
  
"Hey Duo said changing the subject how did you find me?"  
  
Wufei's eyebrow lifted," deductive reasoning baka you should try it sometime you had an appointment scheduled with Relena Darlian. "They called to cancel it you were not in to accept the message so I followed the most logical conclusion that you would show up here anyway. " Of course I gave you to much credit intelligence wise I assumed you would return to work once the message was imparted to you."  
  
" However this doesn't explain why your standing outside of her office with your ear pressed to her door.. "  
  
Duo looked back at the door whispering frantically," keep it down Wu-man." Wufei leaned against the wall feigning indifference.   
  
Duo shrugged," ok ok Heero disappeared then Relena cancelled I thought maybe something was wrong." Wufei smirked skeptically.   
  
Duo squirmed," what its true he said defensively."  
  
Wufei straightened, "I gather from this incoherent babbling of yours you have discovered Heero and the Minister's where abouts he stated. "Wufei shook his head disgusted,"you are worse than a woman with your gossiping and spying on people."  
  
Duo shrugged, "yeah yeah I know injustice blah blah now go or shut up I can't hear."  
  
Wufei smiled evilly; "you will learn more about justice than you want to if Heero learns your spying on his private business."  
  
" O Heero It's so big! "Duo an Wufei looked at one another before both moved closer to the door.  
  
"Yes, but look completely versatile Heero murmured."  
  
"Show me, Relena giggled."   
  
"Very Well watch carefully then you try so you can get a feel for it.."  
  
Duo looked at Wufei grinning. Wufei rolls his eyes, "I can't believe your doing this. "  
  
Duo's eyebrows disappear in shock; "me so are you Justice boy."  
  
Wufei said condescendingly, "I am here to insure you don't do anything irresponsible."   
  
" Yeah right now shhh I missed what Heero said he groused."  
  
The outer door slowly opened as their heads jerked toward it. Hilde peeked around the edge of the door before frowningly pushed it all the way open. She glanced over her shoulder at Noin and Sally, " I guess we found them. " What are you guys? "  
  
"Shhhssssh," Duo said frantically waving his hands.   
  
Noin and Sally looked knowingly at one another. " Duo Noin warned.."  
  
They stepped in shutting the door, " what are you up to now?"  
  
"Nothing honest I was just...here for an appointment. Yeah that's it."  
  
Hilde frowned skeptically then gave his braid a tug " Duooooo.. "  
  
" What? Why doesn't anyone ever believe me? "  
  
Wufei muttered, " I wonder. "  
  
" One more stunt Sally warned and Milliardo is going to skin you alive."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes, "nothing I swear! "  
  
Wufei snorted.Sally looked at Wufei leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.  
She couldn't resist," Duo is no surprise but you Wufei I admit have managed to shock me. "  
  
Wufei scowled," Woman you have no idea what you're talking about his voice rose. " Duo looked toward the door, frantically " please keep it down."  
  
The all stopped mid sentence stunned." Ooo Heero, Relena said huskily do it again."  
  
Slowly edging around the door they pressed closer Noin looked at Duo and silently mouthed, " Heero and Relena?? "Duo grinned.  
  
Hilde whispered,"no way she gestured with her hand at the office."  
  
"All right Relena be patient and I'll do it again."  
  
Sally's mouth dropped open," how many times has he already done it she asked in a hushed tone?"   
  
"Look at you all Wufei said in a superior tone standing here ease dropping like a bunch of washer women. "  
  
They all turned their heads and glared.  
  
"O god Heero it wont fit. " Their attention snapped back toward the door.  
  
"Heero Relena wailed, "help me moans continued from the other side of the door."  
  
"Oooo almost in, Heero she moaned its still too tight.."  
  
Hilde's mouth made a silent O. When the door snapped open and Milliardo walked in everyone   
straightened and look guiltily at one another.   
  
He stalked over," what is going on and why haven't I been able to find anyone in their offices for the last three hours." Everyone shifted nervously..  
  
"Gently Relena, a little more Vaseline right there on the tip. "Milliardo stiffened slowly,  
scrutinizing their flushed faces. Finally, they broke crowding around the door pressing closer to the wood.   
  
"That's it, just ease it in."  
  
"O god Heero we did it. " Yes yess yess OO Heero Relena crooned, " it's incredible and it's all mine."  
  
Milliardo growled, as he grabbed the door pushing it open everyone in front of it fell into a heap on the floor. Stepping over them, he slowly made a thorough perusal of the room. Everyone scrambled up hastily brushing themselves off to stare stunned at the sight of Heero and Relena hunched over the top of her desk.  
  
Relena looked up shocked, Heero had whipped out his gun, then looking at one another blankly they finally turned their attention back to their unexpected guests.  
  
Milliardo stared at them confused then turned back to the others, they looked at one another before slowly turning to Duo. Duo's mouth dropped open before nervously laughing,  
  
"um guys you wouldn't hurt me would you? "  
  
"Duo!!! "   
  
" Eeeep !! " For the first time the great God of Death turned and ran as everyone chased him out the room and down the hall.  
  
Heero and Relena glanced questioningly at one another again. "Do you think we will ever know what that was all about?? "  
  
Heero shrugged casually," maybe you should have chosen Deathscythe.. "  
  
Relena held up her model of Wing Zero looking at it from all angles the tip of one finger gently caressed the plastic wings artistically splayed. She gave him a sidelong glance.. Heero raised his eyebrow questioningly.   
  
Nawww!!!!! They both said...  
  
The End * g *  
  
  
One or two things by way of explanation Wing Zero model in this story is the one from Endless Waltz a beautiful machine. Obviously Heero is helping Relena assemble her  
model of Wing Zero.  
  
BTW I thought up this after seeing Sailor Moon episode poor Darien and Serena seem to be a great deal of fascination to the scouts and Rini and their every um move, word etc is observed scrutinized. So I carried that idea over into GW universe changing it slightly.  
This was meant to amuse, not offend if it made you smile or entertained you even a little then I'm happy I succeeded.  



End file.
